J-ONE (Band)
''J-ONE (Formerly known as "V") ''is a Japanese co-ed group (formerly as Five-peace boy-band), formed in London, England in 2004. Originally signed and managed by Louis Walsh, the group's original line-up consisted of Antony Thomas Brant, Aaron Buckingham, Mark Harle, Kevin McDaid Leon Pisani from 2004-2005. in 2007 they bring back the newest line-up consisted of Kevin McDaid, Sakurako Okubo, Takumi Kizu, Anastasia Jade Morris, Adam Nakamoto & Tetsuji Sakakibara who replace McDaid in the band. in 13th of may 2013, Nakamoto announce his departure and to continue his studies in college. The group continued for a time with its remaining four members, but eventually recruited singers Yosuke Kishi and Sarah Carlos and they the change the name simply "J-ONE". in 2018 at the Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger Final Live Tour. Anastasia and Sarah walks through the stage and congratulates their band mate's successful acting career and Adam Nakamoto once again making his surprise appearance and rejoined the band and perform rascal flatt's song "Here Comes Goodbye" & Their song "Can You Feel It" as their final song. On May 12, 2018 Nakamoto announce that 5 original members of V and the 3 member cast of Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger cast will join for the 15th Anniversary Tour and their new single "Medicine" and "So Hard To Forget". Members * Adam Nakamoto (2007-2013, 2018-Present) * Takumi Kizu (2007-Present) * Sakurako Okubo (2007-Present) * Anastasia Jade Morris (2007-Present) * Tetsuji Sakakibara (2011-Present) * Sarah Carlos (2012-Present) * Yosuke Kishi (2013-Present) Touring Musicians (Guest only) * Taiki Yamazaki * Keisuke Minami * Baylee Littrell Former Members * Antony Thomas Brant (2004-2005, 2018-2019) * Aaron Buckingham (2004-2005, 2018-2019) * Mark Harle (2004-2005, 2018-2019) * Kevin McDaid (2004-2005, 2007-2011, 2018-2019) * Leon Pisani (2004-2005, 2018-2019) Timeline The timeline shows the members main two roles in the band. Timeline ImageSize = width:660 height:auto barincrement:30 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:05 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:2004 till:2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:3 start:2004 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2004 Colors = id:Brant value:Blue id:Buckingham value:Purple id:Harle value:Orange id:McDaid value:Red id:Pisani value:Green id:Nakamoto value:Black id:Morris value:Pink id:Kizu value:Red id:Okubo value:Green id:Sakakibara value:Yellow id:Kishi value:Orange id:Carlos value:White id:album value:black legend:Studio_album id:other value:gray(0.7) legend:Other_significant_studio_release LineData = layer:back at:2004 color:album at:2005 color:album at:2007 color:album at:2008 color:other at:2009 color:album at:2010 color:album at:2011 color:album at:2012 color:album at:2013 color:album at:2014 color:album at:2015 color:other at:2016 color:other at:2017 color:album at:2018 color:album at:2019 color:album at:2020 color:album BarData = bar:Brant text:"A. Brant" bar:Buckingham text:"A. Buckingham" bar:Harle text:"M. Harle" bar:McDaid text:"K. McDaid" bar:Pisani text:"L. Pisani" bar:Nakamoto text:"A. Nakamoto" bar:Morris text:"A. Morris" bar:Kizu text:"T. Kizu" bar:Okubo text:"S. Okubo" bar:Sakakibara text:"T. Sakakibara" bar:Carlos text:"S. Carlos" bar:Kishi text:"Y. Kishi" PlotData= width:5 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Brant from:2004 till:2005 color:Brant bar:Brant from:2018 till:2019 color:Brant bar:Buckingham from:2004 till:2005 color:Buckingham bar:Buckingham from:2018 till:2019 color:Buckingham bar:Harle from:2004 till:2005 color:Harle bar:Harle from:2018 till:2019 color:Harle bar:McDaid from:2004 till:2005 color:McDaid bar:McDaid from:2007 till:2011 color:McDaid bar:McDaid from:2018 till:2019 color:McDaid bar:Pisani from:2004 till:2005 color:Pisani bar:Pisani from:2018 till:2019 color:Pisani bar:Nakamoto from:2007 till:2013 color:Nakamoto bar:Nakamoto from:2018 till:end color:Nakamoto bar:Morris from:2007 till:end color:Morris bar:Kizu from:2007 till:end color:Kizu bar:Okubo from:2007 till:end color:Okubo bar:Sakakibara from:2011 till:end color:Sakakibara bar:Carlos from:2012 till:end color:Carlos bar:Kishi from:2013 till:end color:Kishi Discography * You Stood Up (2004) * J1 (2009) * II - Five Piece (2010) * III - ROYALS (2011) * IV - Dreams Come True (2012) * V - Greatest Hits Vol. 1 (2013) * VI - Dynasty (2014) * VII - Maybe Tomorrow (2017) * VIII - Anywhere For You (2018) * IX - 15th Anniversary Greatest Hits (2019) * X - It's So Hard To Forget (2020) Tours Concert Tours Headlining * V: You Stood Up Tour (2005) * V: New Generation Tour (2007) * V: Five Peace Tour (2009) * V: Royals Tour (2012) * V: Greatest Hits Tour (2014) * J1: 10th Anniversary Tour (2017) * J1: Super V Tour (2018) * J-ONE: 15th Anniversary Tour (2019) Supporting * Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger Final Live Tour (2018) Category:Music Co-Headlining * East meets West Tour (with Gosei5ive, Super Juniors and Girls Generation) (2011) * International Idols Tour (with The Morris Sisters, TVXQ, Big Time Rush, Rika Hirata and Janella Salvador) (2017) * Five Stars Asian Tour (with EXO, Harry Styles, Ariana Grande and The Weeknd) (2018) * Dream Factory Tour (with BTS, Blackpink, Arashi, Baylee Littrell, BOA, Yui Mizuno and Haruka Kudo) (2019) Logos Category:Bands